My Knight in Shining Armor
by Metanaito-kyou
Summary: Fumu has a crush on the awesome Meta Knight. How will she make him notice her? Rated T to be safe. I drew the cover myself :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello everybody! This is my first story so please go easy on me. The story takes place several years after the anime and I will be using the Japanese names. Please no flames or bad words. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter1

(Fumu's Point of view)

Yes, I had to admit it. I'm in love with Sir Meta Knight. After all without his Battleship Halberd, I don't know how we would have defeated Nightmare. In our battles against that fiend he always helped me every time I was in a bad predicament and always made sure I was fine. But ever since Kirby defeated Nightmare, Meta Knight has no reason to be with me anymore. But, I will not give up. I will make this knight like me no matter what!

Now I know what you're thinking, "Meta Knight is too old for you". Well, recently I read in my biology book that Meta Knight's species mature a lot slower than normal beings. In my guess, Meta Knight must be in his mid twenties in human years.

Anyway, I'm going to celebrate my eighteenth birthday tonight so I guess I'll just go and see if Meta Knight would care to join the festivity. To avoid any trouble with Dedede and his stooge, Escargon, the party is going to consist of just my family, Kirby, and (hopefully) Meta Knight. I was going to ask Sword and Blade to come too, but they're going to be busy tonight (I don't know the details).

I trotted down the castle halls and stopped at Meta Knight's room. Not wanting to sound like a fool, I calmly prepared a conversation and repeated it over in my head. I knocked politely at his door and waited patiently.

"Hello Fumu." Blade said as she opened the door. "What's up?"

"Is Sir Meta Knight here?" I muttered.

"No not right now. I think he's at the courtyard right now. Why do you ask?"Blade queried.

"Tonight we're having my birthday party and I was wondering if he would like to come over for it," I replied.

"O. I don't want to seem rude or anything but Sir Meta Knight would probably refuse your offer since he doesn't care much for those sort of things"

"There's no harm in trying. Anyway for the birthdays in my family we usually have sherbet. Do you know what flavor Meta Knight likes?"

"Strawberry I think. He's very agreeable so he'd probably be perfectly fine with anything just as long as it isn't blueberry."

"Okay, thanks Blade. See ya later"

I rushed down to the courtyard and my heart skipped a beat as Meta Knight turned and faced me.

"Good evening, Sir Meta Knight" I spoke softly trying to keep my cool.

"Same to you Fumu" the knight responded courteously.

"Um... er… Would you like to come to my birthday party tonight?" I mumbled.

"…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to…" I stated trying to mask the disappointment that I felt.

"What time is it going to be at?"

"9 p.m."

"I'll be there."

"Really! Thank you Meta Knight!" I said happily.

Inwardly rejoicing, I left Meta Knight and went to go get Kirby.

(Meta Knight's P.O.V.)

Just seeing the look on her face made me feel I had to go… It isn't going to be very polite if I don't bring a gift. But what should it be? I walked up to my room and started looking through my shelves. I can't give any of this to a girl, I thought hopelessly. Then I spotted my well hidden candy jar. I grabbed some wrapping paper that was conveniently under my bed and tackled it.

It took me less than a minute to have it perfectly wrapped but I started to lose courage. It's not that I'm selfish or anything but I absolutely LOVE candy. I had to be there with a gift but this was my last canister. Since I had 3 hours to find a suitable gift, I resolved to give up my candy jar only if I couldn't find anything else.

I walked into town regretting that I didn't ask Blade for advice. I could get her flowers but they would wither so quickly and non-picked flowers are always prettier. I couldn't get her any clothes because I don't know her size and it would certainly be embarrassing to shop for girl's clothes.

It was starting to look more and more dismal when I remembered she likes books! I hurried over to the book store and found it to be CLOSED! I nearly fell over when I saw the sign. The book store was my last hope.

I sat at the shop thinking of a way out of having to give up my candy. Jewelry? Could I find any? Then I remembered the incident where Parm, (Fumu's dad) was trying to give his wife, Memu a ring. Perfect! I ran back to the castle and slipped over to Parm's room, unseen.

"Eee!" Parm gasped. "O it's just you Sir Meta Knight! Please don't scare me like that!"

"Excuse me," I said, motioning for him to keep his voice down. "But I was wondering if you knew where I could find jewelry or had some I could purchase."

"Ehhh? Jewelry? What do you what with jewelry?" Parm questioned.

"Well to make a long story short, you know how Fumu invited me over tonight. Well I don't have anything to give her." I explained.

"Hmm… I don't think she will mind if you don't give her anything but if you insist…" said Parm as he walked over to his dresser. After shuffling through some of his drawers he pulled out a shimmering, emerald bracelet.

"Here you go, I think this will do. I was going to give this to Memu, but I think I will look nice on Fumu," asserted Parm.

"Thank you," I replied."How much does it cost?"

"No need to repay me but if you insist, how about 100 deden?" said Parm.

"Fair enough," I stated. "Just don't tell Fumu about this."

"Will do." said Parm. "See you at the party."

(Fumu's P.O.V.)

The party is going to start in an hour and a half so I better finish setting up. I already got Kirby and Bun should be here in a little while. Now let's see… a few balloons, a clean tablecloth… That should do it. Now to make the dessert… O great, I was so excited about this party that I forgot what Blade told me! What flavor does Meta Knight like! I suppose since Kirby likes watermelon because he's pink, Meta Knight would like blueberry because he's blue. So strawberry for me and Mom, pineapple for Bun and Dad, watermelon for Kirby, and blueberry for Meta Knight.

"Hey Sis," greeted Bun.

"Hurry up and wash you're hands,"I commanded. "This party is going to start soon."

Bun nodded. He was suspiciously submissive but maybe he was just being nice since it was my birthday. I cautiously set out the desserts, making sure Kirby wouldn't gobble them all up. And at 9 sharp, my parents and Meta Knight appeared. Everyone sang Happy Birthday, and I blew out the candle on my sherbet.

Kirby handed me a paper with Happi Bithday written all over it and Bun gave me a new sketchbook. Mom presented me some new clothes and Dad gave me three new books. I was thanking my family and Kirby for the presents when Meta Knight handed me a small box.

"For me!" I exclaimed.

"Open it," Meta Knight replied.

My heart was beating fast as I took of the lid to find a sparkling, emerald bracelet.

"Ah! It's so beautiful!" I cried. "Thank you so much!"

"The pleasure is all mine," said Meta Knight.

"Let's dig in!" shouted Bun.

(Meta Knight's P.O.V.)

I smiled under my mask on seeing Fumu's delight when she opened my present. Quite a success I thought as everyone ate their sherbet. I was about to 'dig in' myself when I noticed mine was flavored blueberry. I HATE blueberries! But how was Fumu to know that and just because she didn't I wasn't going to spoil the party. I lifted up my mask slightly and forced the sherbet down. It was just as disgusting as I thought. I kept my composure but I was sure my eyes were changing color. Thankfully the party was soon over; I wished Fumu many happy returns and hurried back to my room.

I jumped in bed with an upset stomach but was able to fall asleep quickly. Little did I know that a certain girl was gazing upon my gift with a grateful smile and a promise on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Hello again everyone! It's always nice to hear what you think of this.

 **Yumestargerman: I'm so glad you like my story. Of course you may translate it. Get an account here or link me to your account and I will send you a private message containing my story. Thanks again!  
**

Chapter 2

(Fumu's P.O.V.)

Last night the rain gave Pupupu Village quite a shower. However, today is sunny and warm so I think I'll go visit Mr. Curio. I jumped out of bed and got dressed in a flash. Smiling I put on my new bracelet Meta Knight gave me for my birthday a week and half ago. I can't believe how kind he is. My birthday was a pleasant day all in all but when Meta Knight went to my party and gave me this lovely jewelry I felt like I was in a dream. Maybe he really does care for me… With a skip in my step I ran over to Mr. Curio's shop.

"Good Morning, Mr. Curio!" I greeted.

"Ah. Miss Fumu! Come in!" said Mr. Curio.

"What are you doing?" I queried.

"Sorting out stones," the elderly cappy answered. "If you have time, would you care to help?"

"Of course!" I said.

Mr. Curio showed me the beautiful stones and pebbles he had collected over the years. There were ones that sparkled in the light and more with patterns. Some where baked in the sun and had a reddish-orange hue. Mr. Curio explained to me what to do and by lunch time we were almost done sorting.

"Mr. Curio, did you ever have a girl-friend." I asked shyly.

"Yes, I did," said Curio." Why do you ask?"

"Well I was um… Just wondering. Do you mind telling me you're story?"

"No not at all. Although there's not much to it. It was a long time ago… I was living in another part of Popstar, Yogurt Yard to be exact. I was still in college when I met Wendy. She and I were in the same class and both of us were very interested in history and archeology. As a result we commonly went on expeditions together. As we dug up fossils together, we would make up songs. She had a lovely voice and I had a knack for lyrics. However, Nightmare's monsters soon caused the college to shut down. We promised each other we would meet at a certain place and be married but she never showed up…."

"Ahh. That's so sad." I said

"Yes after that I was so broken-hearted that I just remained a bachelor. Mind you Fumu, that if ever you find someone special you never let your sight off that person for a moment."

"I certainly won't," I said and gave the old cappy a hug. "It's time for lunch so I better hurry along. Thanks and Goodby, Mr. Curio!"

"Thanks for the help! Come back soon!"

I started on my way back to the castle with Mr. Curio's story deep in my mind. No matter what I'm going to keep my eyes on Meta Knight, I thought resolutely. I looked up at the sky; clouds were starting to form and the temperature was growing colder. Not paying attention I tripped and fell in the mud. "Argh" I yelled, now all muddy.

"Here." muttered a voice I recognized instantly.

In surprise I took the hand Meta Knight offered me. "Ah. Thank you Sir Meta Knight," I said. "Heh nasty mud."

"Are you alright, Miss Fumu?" he replied politely.

"Yes, I'm fine..." I said as rain drops started to hit me. "Aw. It's raining again."

"Come," Meta Knight requested as he opened his umbrella.

Since it was a rather small umbrella, I had to walk very close to Meta Knight so I wouldn't get dripped on. "You're so thoughtful and you always show up at the right times." I said softly.

"It's a good habit of mine," he replied as his eyes turned a faint blue.

I smiled at him, very tempted to pull his mask off and see what he looks like underneath. Maybe he has terrible scars on his face that he likes to keep hidden. Perhaps he's darling like Kirby and wants to hide his cuteness. I wonder what his reaction would be; would he be surprised or would he be very mad. It's to risky to try right now but someday I'm going to take his mask off and when I do I won't care what he looks like. I enjoyed the walk but all too soon we arrived at my room.

"Thank you Sir Meta Knight," I said with a glow in my eyes.

"Not a problem"

"Hey, Meta Knight? W-what do you think of me?"

"Think of you? I think you are a pretty, intelligent, young lady."

"T-thank you sir… Do you think anything else of me?"

"I'm not sure what you're getting at. Should I think anymore of you?"

"Yes er I mean well um… that is…"

"Fumu? What are you talking about?"

"um…goodby"

I hastily closed my door trying to hide my red face. I need to be more tactful, I thought madly. I changed in to some clean clothes wondering what my next move would be.

(Meta Knight's P.O.V.)

I wonder what that little outburst was all about. Could she be… No! That's not it at all. I hastily walked down to my secret hide-out underneath the courtyard fountain. Here Sword and Blade were reconstructing the Halberd. I walked over to my very own star-shaped spaceship; it was bashed up badly and in desperate need of repairs. Despite it's small size I had a sentimental attachment to this craft. It was the last thing my friends from the GSA gave me and it was this piece of junk that brought me here. I started working on my star-ship, thinking of the day it'll fly again.

"Sir is something troubling you?" Sword queried.

"No, I thought I would repair this." I said.

"Need any help?" said Sword.

"No. How are you and Blade doing?"

"Some minor complications here and there but nothing we can't handle. I can modify the-". Sword rambled on.

For some reason I can not get my conversation with Fumu out of my head. When Fumu wants to say something, she says it. Just the fact that she was spluttering about a peculiar topic made very disturbed.

"What do you think Sir? Um Sir? Sir?"

"Ah I'm sorry Sword I didn't catch the last part."

"I think you'll understand better if I show you."

I followed Sword still wondering about Fumu. What did she mean and why am I letting this bother me so much? Little did I know a certain girl was drawing up a very secretive plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **AA: Thank you very much for the kind and encouraging works! There will be plenty more of this!**

Chapter 3

(Fumu's P.O.V.)

"I'll be back in a little while, Bun." I proclaimed.

"Where are you going?" asked Bun.

"Just going to visit Wispy."

"O. I would go with you but Kirby and I are going to help the mayor repair fences."

"It's okay. If I don't come back soon don't look for me."

I slyly snuck out of the castle and walked into Wispy Woods. Since I've been here many times I pretty much knew my way around. It wasn't long before I saw Wispy.

"Hello Fumu," Wispy greeted.

"Shh. Pretend like I'm not here." I said with a finger to my lips.

"Why?"

"Just pretend like you never saw me."

"Okay Fumu…."

I walked some ways away, sat down, and started reading. The hours flew by and soon the sun was setting. I got up and started on my way home. Without warning I tripped over a pile of sticks and fell into a large ditch.

(Meta Knight's P.O.V.)

It was just like any ordinary day. I was patrolling as usual, with thoughts of the different ways I could scare King Dedede. Although I would never do any of those things, it was still amusing to think of them. I was walking down one of the castle corridors when Fumu's mom, Memu came running towards me.

"Sir Meta Knight!" exclaimed Memu.

"How can I help you?" I said calmly.

"I'm worried about Fumu. She said she was going on a short trip to Wispy Woods but there's no sign of her. It's getting dark and a thunder storm will break out any minute. I would send Kirby and Bun but they're tired out from helping out the mayor."

"Do not worry," I replied. "I'll go and search for her."

"Thank you, Sir Meta Knight! I know I can count on you!"

Now this was really starting to bug me. Fumu is NOT a scatterbrain. Accidents do happen but getting yourself lost in a place you've been to so many times is unreasonable. Besides, if she was really lost, Wispy probably would've helped her out.

It didn't take me long to reach the forest but the thunderhead above was about to lash out any moment. I walked up to Wispy who said he hadn't seen Fumu today. With a sigh I walked deeper into the woods calling her name. I heard a small moaning and found Fumu at the bottom of a ditch. I carefully jumped down to find her scraped and bleeding with a twisted ankle. I quickly pulled a first-aid-kit out of my cape and walked up to Fumu.

"Fumu! Are you alright?"

(Fumu's P.O.V.)

All I can see is a blur… I struggled to see who was calling my name. "Meta Knight?" I muttered. Without warning the sky started to dump on us. Meta Knight quickly picked me up and found a small nook so we wouldn't get wet. He carefully propped me up and started to bandage up my injuries.

"We will have to wait her until the storm let's up," Meta Knight said.

I looked up at him and smiled weakly. Although his tone sounded frustrated with me I could sense he was relieved that I was alright. When I began to shiver slightly he sat down close to me and wrapped me in his cape. I started to blush and muttered out a small thank you. Meta Knight removed his shoulder pads and seemed to get comfortable.

Meta Knight must be able to see in the dark because he opened a book I was reading. His eyes started to turn pink because it was indeed a very funny book. I snuggled up very close to him wishing I could stay like this forever. It wasn't long before I fell asleep and had sweet dreams of my knight.

The sun broke out of the clouds revealing a glorious morning. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself clutching on to Meta Knight's arm which I must have done during my sleep. Blushing I withdrew my hand and looked up at Meta Knight. I could tell he was still sleeping because his bright yellow eyes were dimmed. A mischievous thought entered my mind to just take a small peek under his mask. I was about to carry this out when he woke up. Meta Knight carefully pulled me out of his cape and put his shoulder pads back on.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." said Meta Knight. He wasn't gone very long and came back with an apple. He handed it to me which I ate quickly.

"Thank you for helping me, Meta Knight," I said.

"You should have been more careful. I might not be there next time."

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused you…"

"Don't worry about it. We help each other. Remember the time Silica shot me and you bandaged my arm?"

It was a long time ago but I still remembered it clearly. I nodded and smiled.

"Come, we better go home." Meta Knight muttered.

I got up but because of my angle I couldn't walk. Seeing my difficulty, Meta Knight put my arm on his shoulder.

"Lean on me," he said.

With Meta Knight's support, I was able to walk. I wanted very badly to tell him how I felt but awful thoughts invaded my mind. Will Meta Knight care for me like I care for him? Will telling him about my feelings ruin everything forever? Should I just give up?

"Meta Knight…" I began but couldn't continue.

"What is it?" Meta Knight questioned.

"I… Meta Knight, you said earlier that you might not be here next time something happened to me. Well where would you be other than ready to aid and assist?"I said with the words coming out all wrong.

"Fumu, you must realize that my mission here is done. Since Kirby is a full-fledged warrior now, he doesn't need me anymore. Besides, how long do you think I want to remain in Dedede's service?"

"Does that mean you're leaving Popstar?"

"Yes, sometime in the near future."

When Meta Knight spoke these fatal words I staggered. I simply couldn't believe he would just leave and I might never see him again. If I didn't tell Meta Knight now I might never get the chance.

"Weren't you expecting something of this sort? I have no reason to stay here." Meta Knight said.

"But what if you had a reason to stay?"

"It would have to be a very good reason. What would it be?"

"Well… I don't know but I wish you wouldn't go. It would be strange without you and I would miss you…"

"I doubt my going will matter very much."

Despite my hardest efforts a few tears slid from my eyes. I tried to hide it but Meta Knight noticed. He wiped away my tears with his gloved hand and his eyes shone a beautiful green.

"Don't cry Fumu. Sword and Blade desire to visit new planets and I must admit, I am growing tired of this place. In fact, I'm quite surprised you care so much." said Meta Knight.

"How can I not care when you saved my life so many times… What would keep you here, Sir Meta Knight?"

"If someone or something absolutely had to have me stay for a very good reason I wouldn't go. But I hope you or someone else won't try to stop me."

Before I could reply to this, my Mom came running to meet us. After a small thank you to Meta Knight, she quickly got me in my room. Once alone on my bed all the tears in me started gushing out. It was so unfair! Meta Knight was just going to leave me behind forever and it seemed he didn't care in the slightest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : Sorry for the short chapter. I'm having terrible writer's block. R and R!

AA: I'll try to hurry XD Thanks!

Chapter 4

(Fumu's P.O.V.)

After I recovered from that latest episode I decided something must be done. I had to tell Meta Knight before it was too late. But I wasn't sure how and is it even a good idea? It was uncertain how the mysterious knight would react and what would my family think of this? However, if I didn't try I might regret it deeply. I resolutely walked down the castle halls only to overhear Sword and Blade talking.

"Since we worked so hard on that final part last night, we will finally be able to leave." Sword said.

"We better go pack." said Blade.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard that. I didn't know that they were going to leave so soon! I knew that unless I acted fast I would lose my chance. I walked down to Blade's room and knocked.

"Fumu?," said Blade.

"Hello Blade, do you know where Sir Meta Knight is?" I asked.

"He's currently busy. You're certainly asking for him a lot lately."

"Uhh," I mumbled trying to hide my red face" Blade can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." said Blade as she let me in. "What is it?"

"Will you, Sword, and Sir Meta Knight really be leaving Popstar."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I happened to overhear… Is there nothing I can do to stop you?"

"Why would you want to stop us?"

"Please don't be mad at me for this but… I'm in love with Sir Meta Knight."

"What! You are!"

"Please Blade, I have to tell him before it's too late but I don't know how." A single tear rolled down my face but I quickly brushed it away.

Blade must have seen my tear because she put her arm around me comfortingly and said" Don't worry Fumu, there will be plenty of time to tell him. And I'm not mad at you at all. You see, I've had a large crush on Sword for a long time. A while ago I confessed and to my surprise he admitted he felt the same towards me. We both want to fly across the galaxy together and Sir Meta Knight would probably be you know, in the way. So I would like it if you took him off our hands. Don't be afraid to tell him. Even though he tries to hide it, Meta Knight really is a kind-hearted person."

"Thanks for the encouragement Blade, but I still don't think I can."

"I can't tell him for you. We will probably leave tomorrow so you have to hurry."

"Okay. I'll try." I said and walked to the courtyard. I sat down on the fountain and thought of all the different way to say the three fatal words. Without warning the fountain split apart and I tumbled off.

"Excuse me Fumu, I didn't know you were there." said Meta Knight when he realized why I was laying flat on my face.

"That's alright. I keep on forgetting this is a secret entrance."

"I would help you up but my hands are currently in use." said Meta Knight, who was presently caring armfuls of tools

"Don't bother," I replied, getting to my feet. I walked over to Meta Knight and helped him carry his stuff. We walked up to the knight's room and put the tools away. I couldn't help but notice his eyes were becoming a deep purple.

"Thank you, Fumu," said the blue knight.

"No problem. Sir Meta Knight, can I talk to you for just a moment."

Meta Knight nodded and motioned for me to take a seat.

"Sir Meta Knight, I-I" I stammered and started to tremble, the words stuck in my dry throat.

"Calm down Fumu, and tell me what is it you want."

"Please don't go!"

"I'm sorry but my mind is set."

"Please! Don't leave me." By now I was starting to tremble and I struggled not to cry.

"Fumu?"

"I love you, Sir Meta Knight! I always have and I always will!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I've got nothing much to say except I would like to thank all of those who have read and liked my story so far.

 **ElementalKitten** : Thank you very much! I will try to hurry with the next chapters:)

 **AA** : Here's the next chapter! You're VERY welcome! I'm very touched that you like it so much:)

 **Guest:** It's not as bad as you think. Blade feels that it will all work out for the better.

Chapter 5

(Fumu's P.O.V.)

Meta Knight's eyes flashed white in surprise. "Fumu, do you seriously mean that?"

"Yes!" I cried, struggling to keep my voice down.

"I was afraid of this… I really was going leave mostly because of you."

"What! Why?"

"When you started to grow up into a beautiful young lady, I felt out friendship growing into something more. I didn't think it would work out so I thought it would be best to leave… I was also afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"You always thought of me as a hero and a helper. However, there's much more to my story and when you found out, I was afraid that you would be disappointed… Fumu, you must solemnly promise that what I tell you now must never leave this room."

I gravely nodded. Meta Knight took a deep breath and surprisingly his cape turned into two bat wings. I gasped at this sight; partially scared and partially surprised.

"Don't be alarmed; let me explain. There were two sections of the Galaxy Soldier Army, the volunteers and the star warriors. Star warriors are gifted with the copy ability which comes from their warp star. I was a star warrior and almost exactly like Kirby. At that time I didn't wear a mask; I was cheerful and wished everyone would love me. Due to the peril of the galaxy, I was forced to join the GSA at a very young age. I soon found Knuckle Joe's father, Jecra, and we became the best of friends. With Jecra's help I quickly excelled as a warrior and was known as 'the pride of the Galaxy Soldier Army'. However, in a decisive battle against Nightmare, we were defeated. Before I could escape, Nightmare caught me and shattered my warp star. I would have been killed had not Jecra been able to shove me into an escape pod. Now without my warp star I lost my copy ability and most of my power. After that scaring event I wore a mask like all the volunteers and trained myself in the arts of a swordsman. Losing my star warriorship was such a blow to me that I became moody and hateful. And when I had to kill my best friend, hatred was eating me to my very core. With Garlude I reclaimed the holy blade Galaxia to exact my revenge. I didn't know at that time that my hatred was turning me into a demon beast. I was about to challenge Nightmare and let my fury explode when these two wings sprouted from my back. It was at that instant that I realized I was transforming into a demon beast. I returned to myself but my wings remained. Because I was no longer a demon beast, I was able to turn my wings into my cape. But this curse forever remains; I will always have these wings in either form they take. After those dreadful experiences I became cold and quiet so that none would ever be able to drag my story out of me. You are the first person in a very long time I have revealed these secrets to. Not even Sword or Blade know of this but is fair that you know who I really am. Now what do you think of me"

"I-I feel very sorry for you Sir Meta Knight." I said still quite astonished."It must have been very hard for you."

Meta Knight reverted his wings back into his cape and sighed. "You probably are disappointed and disgusted," he murmured.

I smiled. "Sir Meta Knight, I don't care what happened! I only care about who you are right now!"

"Fumu…"

"Sir Meta Knight, I know we can make it work. Please stay."

"But what about Sword and Blade?"

"Haven't they told you? They want to travel the stars together like, you know, a honeymoon."

"Really! Then I guess… If you're not upset, I guess I will stay…"

Tears of joys started to stream down my face as I gave Meta Knight a great big bear hug. "I love you so much." I exclaimed. "Sir Meta Knight, may I see your face?"

"Okay but don't laugh." he said.

My heart was beating fast as Meta Knight undid the strap holding his mask on. I gasped when I saw him. He was dark blue with milky white eyes. He was simply adorable!

"Aww! Sir Meta Knight, you're so... so precious!" I exclaimed. The now maskless knight started blushing with embarrassment at my words.

"Fumu, you do realize that things will be much more difficult. We don't know what your parents will say. I don't want to work for King Dedede anymore so I'll have to find some sort of a job."

"I know there will be complications but we have to try!"

"Okay. I'll tell Sword and Blade that I will not be leaving."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** R and R!

 **Storystosee:** Yeah, the idea hit me and I was like: AWESOMESAUCE! Nobody ever thought of that before! Even though I'm a big fan of the anime, I totally missed that :( Thanks for letting me know… and thanks for the luck :)

 **ElementalKitten:** I was also disappointed that MK didn't have his wings in the anime. I feel that love isn't true when you can't forgive someone for their faults and mistakes. So it wouldn't make sense if Fumu/Tiff's love would be shattered on account of the wings. Sorry, I kinda rushed that chapter 'cause I was anxious to get it out. Thank you for the favorite:)

 **AA:** XD Here's the next chapter. I just want to say, whenever I see you review on somebody's story, you're always so nice. You deserve some sort of reward :)

Chapter 6

(Fumu's P.O.V.)

I ran back up to my apartment just in time for dinner. Dad, Bun, and Kirby were already seated and waiting patiently for the meal. I sat down and inhaled the delicious smells that came from the kitchen. No matter how hard I try, I will never be as good of a cook as my mother. Presently, mum came in with a fabulous dish. Everyone started to devour the delicious meal but me. I feel like butterflies invaded my stomach, making it impossible to eat.

"Fumu, is something wrong?" Memu asked me worriedly.

"No." I mumbled. I decided to pretend like I ate my food so my parents wouldn't worry. I made sure that no one was looking then dumped my plate onto Kirby's with a finger to my lips, motioning him not to tell. After dinner, I cleaned up, but a gloomy thought pervaded my mind. I hope Meta Knight won't be too sad over Sword and Blade leaving without him.

(Meta Knight's P.O.V.)

The chilly wind blew across the nighttime sky. Millions of stars shone as if they were excited. Adventures was abundant up above; adventures that I won't be taking. Deep down inside of me, I wish to go with Sword and Blade and discover new places. But I know I can give it all up for Fumu. My eyes shine a happy blue when I look at her. She really is the light of my life. I sincerely hope Blade can be to Sword as Fumu is to me.

I stood at my landing with Fumu at my side. We were going to see Sword and Blade off. Parting with my two faithful followers wasn't easy but I made them give me their word that they would come back every now and then.

"We're all set to go." declared Sword.

"Goodby, Blade." said Fumu as she hugged the iron-clad warrior. "Thank you for everything."

"You take care of him, alright" said Blade who was trying to hide her emotions.

"I certainly will. You take care of Sword."

"You can count on me! You know, both of us are very lucky."

"I'll say!" said Fumu as she glanced at me.

"Goodby, Blade." I said.

"Farewell, Sir Meta Knight. We will return!" Blade exclaimed.

I nodded, wondering how much longer Blade will be able to keep such a cheerful attitude.

"Thank you, Sir Meta Knight. Without you we probably would've ended in a very bad way." said Sword.

"Goodby, Sword. Take care of Blade" I spoke as my eyes turned a dark blue in sadness.

"Goodby, Sword. I hope you didn't forget anything." exclaimed Fumu.

"Not that I know of. Bye-bye, Fumu." muttered Sword.

"Bye! Be careful!" said Fumu.

We waved as the spaceship that Sword and Blade built for themselves departed. I bit my lip, realizing that every joy comes with some loss. I turned to Fumu who was wiping her eyes. "I'm sure they will be very happy…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, I know they will, Sir Meta Knight." said Fumu as she watched the spaceship cruise off tho the unknown.

"Uhh… Fumu you don't need to put a 'sir' in front of my name anymore."

"O that's right… I'm so used to it." Fumu admitted with a blush.

I smiled and turned my gaze back up to the sky. We stood there quietly for a while just looking. Across the sky shone the departing spaceship. We watched it until it became just a tiny speck.

"Sir Meta Knight, why do your eyes change color?" Fumu wondered out loud.

"Fumu, you did it again." I started teasing.

"I keep on forgetting! But anyway, why do your eyes change color?"

"It's a peculiarity of my mask. At my request Jecra gave the mask to me… Even though I'm not sure why it changes my eye color, I wear it in memory of my good friend." I explained and sighed.

"That's cool… I hope I didn't bring up any unpleasant memories."

"No, it's alright. Isn't it about time you went to bed?"

"I suppose so…"

"Com'on, I'll take you up the exciting way." I said and unfurled my wings. "Ready?"

Before Fumu could answer, I grabbed her and whooshed through the wind. Since it's been a very long time since I've flown, I tottered a little but soon found my balance. The exhilarating feeling rushed through me as I flew higher and higher. We glided up to Fumu's bedroom and I let her gracefully down on the balcony.

"Wow" Fumu gasped.

"Fumu, could you join me for dinner tomorrow at 7?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll be there." she responded, still trying to catch her breath.

"Great. I'll do all the cooking; you just bring dessert."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay. Good night, Fumu."

"Good night" she responded.

I jumped off the balcony and flew to my own room. I looked around before I went to bed and couldn't help but think of how empty it seems. The moon sparkled and the stars seemed to dance as I wonder where my comrades will be heading to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** This site is a little broken right now and won't post reviews. So I'm sorry I can't see or answer any of your reviews:(

Also, I am holding a poll, so go ahead and check it out on my profile!

Chapter 7

(Fumu's P.O.V.)

I woke up bright and early in the morning and dressed in a flash. I ate breakfast in a flash and hurried down to Pupupu village. I casually walked down to the mayor's house. I had promised Hana that I would help her deep clean her house. I knocked on the door and the mayor's wife opened and greeted me.

"Thank you for coming." the cappy said "You're always so helpful."

"No problem!" I said and helped her move the furniture.

Hana dusted the cobwebs out and I moped the floor. Together we had the cabin sparkling by noon.

"Thanks, Fumu. Won't you stay for lunch?" Hana politely invited me.

"Certainly." I replied. We ate lunch and chatted about various subjects. Even though the nice cappy was definitely not a bore, I just couldn't focus on what she was saying.

"Is something wrong? Fumu, you're shaking."

"It's alright, I'm okay." I said and tried to cease my jittering. "I'm just a little excited." The cappy shrugged and continued drinking her tea. It was quite a chore to calm down and drink my own tea 'cause tonight was my big night. Just the mere thought of it made me quiver.

I finished organizing and cleaning and was about to take my leave when I remembered I had to bring a dessert. I knew how to cook a couple of sweets but I wasn't sure what would fit the occasion. It was going to be hard to make something at home because Bun and Kirby would try and eat it all. Even dad couldn't help but devour my goodies.

"Hana, could I borrow your kitchen." I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I need to make a dessert for a… a sort of a request.."

"Why don't you cook it at your kitchen?"

"Kirby likes to hang around the kitchen and he'd probably eat it once it came out of the oven. Normally I could keep him at bay but what I'm trying to cook is none other than a cream pie. Kirby just loves cream pie."

"In that case, go ahead."

"Thanks!" I said and walked over to the kitchen. I got together the necessary ingredients and prepared the pie. While it was cooking, I helped Hana with some knitting.

"Hana, what was your first date like?" I asked.

"My first date was a blind one. My parents insisted on my first date being that way. To this day I don't know why but it turned out real well. I was all shaky and scared and kept wondering if I looked presentable. However, when Len walked in, I felt perfectly calm. The was something about him that made me feel safe and secure."

Meta Knight makes me fell the same way, I thought to myself as Hana paused.

"I was afraid I would have nothing much to say and it would be awkward, but to my surprise, words flowed out of my mouth freely. I was successful in making a pleasant conversation with Len and at the end of it all, he promised he'd come again. Which he faithfully did, time after time."

"Aww. Thanks for sharing, Hana."

"Hehe. It makes me feel good when somebody enjoys my stories."

"Ack! I almost forgot about my pie!" I said and hurried over to the oven. Quickly I pulled it out and found it perfectly done. If Kirby likes cream pie so much then Meta Knight should too. After all, they share the same species.

Carefully I placed the dessert in a box. "Thanks again, Hana"

"Thank you! Come again!" she said and waved.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was almost time to go. I opened my closet and searched through my various outfits. I was quite fond of them all but for some reason I didn't think any of them was just right. I finally just decided to go as myself. I slipped the bracelet that Meta Knight gave me on my wrist and I puled my hair down and carefully brushed it.

I grabbed my pie and walked over to Meta Knight's door. I heard a 'come in' so I slowly entered. Nothing was different about Meta Knight's room except his table was set for two. I set my pie down and took a seat. The knight came in with the food and sat down across me.

"You should always wear your hair down, Fumu." said Meta Knight. "It looks nice that way."

"Really? Thanks." I replied as Meta Knight cut me a slice of some sort of casserole. The blue knight removed his mask and looked at me expectantly.

"You like it?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yes, I never tasted anything like it." I replied.

Meta Knight smiled at me and cut himself a slice. We chatted for a while about this and that until it was time for dessert.

"What did you bring?" Meta Knight asked me.

"It's the best I could do…" I said hoping he would like it. I opened the box so Meta Knight could see it.

"Pie?" said the knight, somewhat taken aback.

"Yes, cream pie."

"Cream pie… You know what that reminds me of? That time when Dedede was having a pie war and I got pie all over me."

I started laughing, remembering that hilarious incident. Poor Meta Knight was literally caked in pie.

"Don't worry," I said. "This pie will not explode in your face."

"If you say so…" said Meta Knight as he cut us both a slice. "Mmm… This is really good!"

"Thanks!" I said and tasted my success. After we were both done, I helped clean up.  
"I have something to show you." Meta Knight said and led me down to his workshop. Inside there was various tools and machines. The knight brought me over to a little spaceship that looked a bit bigger that Kirby's.

"This is the ship that brought me here. I remolded it a little bigger. Want to go on a little ride?"

"Certainly!" I said and we both hopped in.

It was a bit of a tight squeeze but we managed. The ship successfully took off and in a matter of moments we were flying. We soared across the sky and had an excellent view of the stars. Unfortunately, we had to land after only a half an hour because the ship was still in need of some fixing up.

"Thanks, Meta Knight! That was fun." I said.

"I'm pleased you enjoyed yourself. Goodnight, Fumu." he replied.

"Goodnight!" I exclaimed, knowing that this was only the first of many nights we would spend together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Reviews are one again working! Don't forget to give me some!

Well, I'm finally done! I hope all of you enjoyed my story.

If you haven't voted in my poll, head on over to my profile and vote! The poll will only be open three more days!

 **Yumestargerman:** The eight and final chapter is out! I thank you for your kind words and for bothering to translate my story!

Chapter 8

(Fumu's P.O.V.)

It was three months since our first date. Although we have been together quite a lot, Meta Knight is very busy. I'm very busy as well. If I am going to be a good wife, I should know how to do a lot of stuff. Although Meta Knight didn't propose yet, I'm pretty sure we are thinking the same thing.

I walked over to my knight's room and knocked.

"Meta Knight, are you busy?" I asked through the door.

"No, you can come in." was the answer.

I opened the door and found Meta Knight looking at a sheet of paper. The paper looked like a blueprint of some type.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's the blueprints for our own house." said Meta Knight with a smile. "I thought we would take up residence somewhat near Kirby's house so that you could keep an eye on him. I have all the plans here, all you have to do is approve of them and we can start construction."

"This all looks good but what are we going to do for a living?"

"I already have that planned out. I will make computer parts and sell them across the galaxy. I have very good experience from the Halberd so I'm sure that won't be any trouble."

"Alright, sounds great to me."

"Good. Fumu, can you meet me tonight at the courtyard?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, till then." Meta Knight said.

I figured he was still busy making plans so I quietly departed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The soft Summer's wind blew across the castle as I made my way to the courtyard. Meta Knight was waiting for me and his eyes shone a brilliant azure when he saw me.

"Fumu, how lovely you look tonight." the knight complimented me.

"Thank you." I said and sat down next to him.

"Fumu, I believe I already know the answer to this but… May I have the honor of your hand in marriage?"

I lifted my eyes, brimming over with all my love for my dear 'knight in shining armor'. Slowly and surely I nodded with a grateful smile. Meta Knight removed his mask and our lips met as we embraced each other.

"I love you, Meta Knight." I whispered.

"I love you, Fumu." he responded.

Meta Knight lifted my hand up and placed a beautiful engagement ring on my finger. It sparkled green in the radiant moonlight.

"It's so lovely." I breathed.

"It's just like you, my dear." spoke Meta Knight softly.

I smiled at my knight. Even though there was so much to talk about, we just sat silently, side by side. Joy rushed over me swiftly as I sat with my beloved. Meta Knight put his arm around me and I know I will never let him leave my side.


End file.
